gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
Sally was the daughter of a farmer. Biography Background She lives near Fairmarket with her father. Her mother died some time ago. She also has an uncle in the North. According to her father, she makes an excellent rabbit stew. Season 4 Sally and her father find Sandor Clegane and Arya Stark on their land, and give them shelter when Arya tells them that they fought for House Tully. The farmer offers Sandor fair pay to assist with farmwork and drive off raiders. Sandor agrees to this, however the next day he overpowers the farmer and steals his silver. Arya criticizes Sandor for this, but Sandor replies that the farmer is weak and that he and Sally will both be dead when winter comes."Breaker of Chains" Season 7 On their quest North the Brotherhood without Banners, along with Sandor Clegane stop off at a hut which Sandor recognizes as belonging to the farmer. When they finally enter, looking for shelter from the cold outside they find the long dead bodies of the farmer and his daughter - it appears they committed suicide to avoid death by starvation from the winter. When Beric talks about the divine justice of the Lord of Light, Sandor dismissively states that if there was such a thing then Beric would be dead while Sally would still be alive. Saddened by their fate, Sandor buries their bodies behind the hut but is unable to remember the Faith of the Seven funeral rites, instead just declaring that they both "deserved better" fates than what they received."Dragonstone (episode)" Appearances * Appears as a corpse. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there is no character parallel to Sally. Arya and the Hound do not take shelter with any peasant on their way to the Vale of Arryn. In the book, while Arya and the Hound are on their way to the Vale, they come to a small village in the foothall of the Mountains of the Moon. The Hound decides to stay there for a while. The villagers need help to build a wooden palisade around their homes, and they offer the Hound and Arya food and shelter and money for work. The Hound agrees, on condition that he gets wine as well. They stay in the village for several weeks. The Hound works at day, and drinks himself to sleep each night. Arya finds the village quiet and boring. The villagers think she is the Hound's daughter, and she is too tired to correct them. She stays distant from the villagers. The village elder's daughter follows Arya everywhere, much to Arya's annoyance, though she keeps telling the girl to leave her alone. Finally Arya takes the girl's doll and tears it apart, then the girl stops pestering her. Sally is perhaps loosely based on that girl. When the work is done, the village elder tells them they must leave, because the villagers do not have enough food for strangers when winter comes, and a man like the Hound brings blood. The Hound accepts that without taking any violent action against the villagers. As a payment he receives a pouch full of coppers, a skin of sour ale and an old sword, then he and Arya leave. References ru:Салли fr:Sally Category:Smallfolk Category:Rivermen Category:Servants and retainers of House Tully Category:Deceased individuals